Damn Me
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: We didn't speak. There were no words, that could be said, no words that could even come close, to describing, how we felt about each other in that moment. We could only act, as instincts kicked in. kissing sucking, Fu***ing and Grieving.


**Damn me, by The Grinning Psychopath.**

**Written July 13th. 2010.**

**Disclaimer, oh please, The Dresden Files, are just a bit too sane, for my extravagant tastes, to have been written by me. Read by me certainly but written, oh I do assure you, if I were the one writing The Dresden Files. Harry would almost certainly, have been forced to turn to the dark, seductive siren call, of dearest mistress drugs, and wife Liqueur. Or perhaps the drugs are the wife, and the liqueur the mistress, *Shrugs* not that really matters, anyway. Just a little matter that's been bothering me for oh, the past thirty-two seconds. **

* * *

.

Fight it! gotta fight it! No turning back now, no feeling sorry for myself, gotta fight it! No regrets!

"Feugo!" I snarled, doing my best, to track The White Court Vamp's sensuous, agile movements.

"Why Mister Dresden," she purred, lunging at me, and ducking out the way, just in time, to avoid, a blast of pure kinetic energy. "One might, get the idea, that you weren't happy to see me, were it not for this." she lunged in close again, seized, my adrenaline, and White Court energy induced, Hard on.

I swallowed back, the lump that rose in my throat, and fought back, the white hot desire that raged through my body.

And said hoarsely, "Fozare!" the kinetic energy, blasting her backwards. Thankfully, she hadn't had all that great a grip, on my one eyed friend, which somehow, had managed to get free of my pants, during the fighting. I could see that, the zipper of my black rustler jeans, and the front of my black boxer shorts, had been ripped away.

Must have happened during one of her many attempts, to get me where it hurt.

.  
I lifted, my blasting rod, to take aim, at the lovely vampire laying against the wall. Her crisp white blouse, had been ripped open, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. I swallowed back the urge, to go to her.

And snarled Pyrofeugo! She ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding the nearly solid beam of fire magic. And with astonishing speed. Launched herself at me.

And tackling me to the ground.

I drew my knife, and tried to drive it through her heart, but she batted it aside with relative ease. Doing likewise to my blasting rod.

She pinned my arms down, with both hands on my shoulders. And entwined her long, graceful, curvaceous, athletic legs. With my own. Keeping them likewise pinned.

She stared down at me, breathing heavily, for a long couple of moments. Her superb breasts, rising and falling noticeably, in the pale moonlight, shining down on us. Her nipples hard, pretty, and distracting. Whether they were hard, from the cold, or from adrenaline, or from arousal or what, I had no idea, I just knew, that I was screwed, and probably in more way than one.

I could feel my cock, harder, than I could have ever even imagined possible, resting between her creamy legs, under her knee length purple skirt,

.

Lara Raith, raised one perfect eyebrow down at me, "Well Mister Dresden," she said huskily, "You certainly have caused me, one hell of a bother." she sighed and leaned down, bringing those magnificent breasts, down against my chest.

And just when I thought, I couldn't possibly get any harder. Jesus Christ, I don't think a whole bottle of Viagra, could even come close, to bringing me as hard as I was now. Hell's Freaking Bells.

"First, you destroy my old body dumping ground," she murmured softly, kissing me softly on the cheek, "Then you die, then you come back from the dead, just when I was finally getting my powerbase, settled in here, in little old Chicago. And Then," she murmured her voice softer, than silk. "And then, you kill my father, and get my one and only and definitely my most favorite brother, of all the brother's I've had over the centuries, possessed by fallen angel. And come gunning for me, under the notion, that I am somehow responsible, for my Brother's possession, and your Apprentice, Molly isn't it's Marriage to the winter lady, and her taking up the title of Winter Knight."

.

I struggled, feebly against her deceptively soft, embrace. But truth to be told, I didn't actually want, to be free at all. She felt nice, very nice. Her flesh was silk, stretched over steel. And she smelled deliciously mouthwatering.

.  
God I wanted her, god I hated her, god… god has damned me, everyone has damned me… I have damned me.

"I can feel, your sorrows, Dresden," she said gently, kissing me again, this time on my cheekbone, and moving down, to take my lower lip between her lips, and suckle it for a long couple of seconds.

"Let me, take that pain away, let me wash away all those pesky little nightmares of yours, let me," she moaned softly, and began rubbing herself against my hard length. "Let me, take you away from the memory of HER!"

.  
I hesitated, only a moment. Before returning her kisses, full force. And thrusting up deep into her.

She hesitated, surprised by the power of my passion, before returning, to her succubus ways, and thrusting her tongue against my own, in a battle for dominance, she won.

At first, she continued to pin me down, but after a long couple of moments, in which a lot, of kissing, sucking, and fucking. Was done. She relinquished her grip on my shoulders, to turn her attention, down to my dark green, almost brown, long sleeved button up shirt. And ripped it wide open, to press herself against me. Her hot flesh, grinding against my own.

.  
I fought back, an unmanly whimper, as pleasure unlike, any other I'd ever experienced, barring my experience with Mab on the table, when we'd consummated our relationship as Knight, and Queen.

.

I clutched, at her shapely thighs. And tugged her skirt up. To stroke her scaldingly hot flesh.

She rode me, laughing breathily, as I turned my attention, from her gorgeous shapely ass, to her wonderful, curvaceous breasts. My lust, feeding her, even as she rode my quite impressive length of 11 inches.

Well I love it, I hate it, I take and I feed it. I slay it, I fuck it, and I suck it, I leave it.

I held back, my orgasm as long as possible. But then largely due to her little, breathy "Ooh!" when I tugged slightly on her long blue black hair. I found myself rapidly tumbling over that hill.

My right hand clenched on her right magnificent breast, and my left clutched at her long lovely left thigh, and I went off like a rocket, inside her. With a loud groan, plunging myself deep inside of her. Causing her to go over the edge too. She came on me, with a loud, intense cry.

And collapsed onto me, gasping. "That was," she laughed throatily, "Intense."

She stroked my chin, with one long delicate finger. "Just as I always imagined it would be." she murmured softly. Kissing me, softly on the lips.

A surge of pride, filled me. And I fought back a goofy grin, and failed. "Yeah that's me, intense! No one has ever accused me of being dull!" I laughed like a fool.

Surprising the hell out of me, she giggled. And stroked my face tenderly. "That's for certain." she purred, giving me another light kiss. She glanced around the cavern, and giggled again. "We really do have, to start picking other places to hold our little confrontations Dresden, places unimportant to either of us. Its expensive getting good and proper caverns set up, to get rid the bodies you know."

"Yes I think, I some inkling, of an idea." I laughed. She looked up, her sparkling gray eyes, meeting mine. For just an instant too long.

Crap, I felt myself being pulled into the Soulgaze, before I could even think of looking away.

.  
A Soulgaze, feels like it takes forever. But in reality it only takes a few seconds. And in those few seconds, I saw things…I shouldn't have, things that, that made me, actually pity her, things that, a weaker man than eye, would have fainted, or vomited, or both at.

I just blinked.

We didn't speak. There were no words, that could be said, no words that could even come close, to describing, how we felt about each other in that moment.

We could only act, as instincts kicked in. and we began, kissing each other all over again, kissing sucking, fucking… and grieving, for the Revocation of Empathy, for the damned.  
.

.

.

* * *

**So what do you think? is it worthy of a review? i certainly happen to think that it is. but since when, does an drug addicted, Psychopath, with arsonist tendencies's opinion ever matter. *Sigh* **


End file.
